Conversations of the Horrid Sort
by LIONKATE
Summary: Sabé encounters who was once Anakin. Sobiwan. Oneshot.


**Characters- **Anakin and Sabé. Mentions of Obi-wan and Padme.  
**Warnings- **Some slight language.  
**Notes-** Takes place after RotS and before ANH. Based on the idea that Sabé and Padme were sisters.

"Where's Obi-Wan?

Sabé looked up at the man she once knew as Anakin. If he could even be called a man, that is. She glared defiantly at the polished black helmet.

"I don't know."

He let out an odd breathy sound that Sabé took as a scoff. "If I could count on anyone in the universe to know where he was, it'd be you." He took a menacing step towards her.

"I said, I don't know." She raised her head to match his step. Even without the suit he had always been much taller than her. "And even if I did, I'd rather die than tell you."

This time the breathy sound was most definitely a laugh. Sabé narrowed her eyes.

He deftly caught her fist before it made contact with edge of his helmet. He was surprised, though. This was not the same Sabé.

Sabé was a cautious woman. Clever, humorous, and pleasant, but _always_ cautious and in control. To try to strike him, well, that was simply not Sabé. Then again, people changed. He knew that very well.

She wrenched her arm away. "You bastard."

"That's hardly proper, _ambassador Naberrie_."

"How could you?" She took a deep shuddering breath. "How could you betray us all? You _killed_ her."

His eye grew fierce beneath the helmet. "Be quiet."

"No!" She threw her hands in the air in a useless motion. "You killed her! My sister! You killed Padme!" Her hands shook, now more than when he'd first stepped into her flat. "You killed younglings! Your fellow Jedi! Your companions!"

"I did not kill her!" His voice resounded around her small room. "I felt her heartbeat! She was alive!"

"You _killed_ her!" Her voice was shrill with emotion. "You killed her by becoming _this_. By betraying everything you both stood for."

"Shut up!"

"She gave up. Padme gave up." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "My sister, who was so strong, who never surrendered, who stood, for her people if nothing else, gave up." Sabé swallowed forcefully and glared up at _Darth Vader_. "Because of you."

"I did it all for her!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Everything was for her!"

"What? Because you dreamt she'd die in childbirth? She did!" She pulled away, stumbling over her own feet. "You didn't stop it! You caused it!"

Sabé took another deep breath, "It was all your fault. I don't deny Palpatine's part in this, but her death, that, was your fault." There was a heavy silence for a moment. "You could have come to us. Obi-wan would have helped you. You _know_ I would have."

"Right." He laughed mockingly. "Because Obi-wan was _just _like me."

Sabé's eyes widened angrily. She stepped forward and craned her neck to look him in the eye (or what would have to constitute as his eyes). "Don't you dare, ever, say that again. He is nothing like you."

"Oh please." He circled round her, feeling her eyes on him. "I fell in love with your sister and he fell in love with _you_."

She took a sharp breath. To hear it said… Something painful was lodged in her throat and when she spoke again her voice was hoarse. "It's different." She swallowed harshly. "We didn't act on it."

Again he laughed mockingly. "It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." She snapped. "Anakin," She began, referring to him as a separate person, "Once told Padme Jedi were allowed to love, they just couldn't form attachments. Obi-wan and I never got married in secret. I was never pregnant. He didn't _kill_ me."

In one swift move, a furl of his black cape, he'd crossed the short distance to her and pinned her to the wall. His gloved hand tightened around her throat. He hadn't even thought to use the_ Force _instead.

It was unsettling, being in that familiar position. The tears flowed over at last. "Is this what she felt like?"

The heavy, mechanical, breathing stopped. His hand tightened even more around her throat, bruises beginning to form already. He let her loose suddenly and, with a brusque movement, had gone from the apartment.

She let herself fall now, not knowing what she would do, not knowing what _he_ would do. Her simple, pale, dress pooled around her knees and her hair, kept short now, fell into her face. She sat there, shoulder's shaking with her sobs, for little over an hour.

She thought it symbolic that the first coherent word out of her mouth was _his _name. "Obi-wan." She hiccupped pathetically.

Sabé wiped the tears from her eyes and stood. Darth Vader knew where she was now and she couldn't remain at the flat any longer. She couldn't remain on Alderaan any longer, she'd just have to move on sooner than usual.

She didn't think twice. There was only one place she could think to go now.

_Tatooine._


End file.
